I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a load bearing slat for article carriers. More particulary the present invention pertains to a transverse load bearing slat for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a load bearing cross-slat fastened to the vehicle at the ends thereof for vehicle-associated luggage racks, ski-racks, or other article carriers.
II. Prior Art
In U.S. patent application No. RE 26,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,068 there is disclosed vehicle associated article carriers with load supported cross-slats. U.S. Pat. No. RE 26,539 incorporates load supporting or bearing cross-slats spaced above and supported by the roof panel along their length using rubber pads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,068 discloses a cross-slat supported at its ends by a carrier frame and supported along its length by a rubber member introduced between the slat and the roof panel. In copending U.S. Pat. No. 079,596 filed Sept. 28, 1979 entitled "Load Bearing Adjustable Bed Area Slat" the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, is disclosed a cambered load bearing slat supported by a movable bracket. None of the known prior art, however, discloses a cambered slat spaced above the vehicle roof, and which is supported at its ends by the roof panel.